Andy Barclay
"This is the end, friend!" --Andy to Chucky before setting him on fire. Andrew William "Andy" Barclay is the main protagonist of Child's Play, Child's Play 2, and Child's Play 3. A common theme is that believe it or not Chucky was never ever successful in the end of taking over Andy's body. Andy's father is unknown to date, but it is apparent that he died sometime ago, as Chucky once told him a lie that his father sent him down from Heaven to play with him. Child's Play (1988) Andy is celebrating his sixth birthday and lives with his widowed mother in an apartment. Originally, Andy wants a Good Guy doll and ends up getting clothes. Seeing her son's disappointment, Karen buys a doll (not knowing that it is possessed by the spirit of a serial killer) for $30 from a homeless peddler. Andy is overjoyed by the new doll. When Karen's friend Maggie falls to her death from the apartment's window while babysitting Andy, he is immediately questioned by Detective Mike Norris. Karen believes that Andy had nothing to do with it. However, Andy alarms the adults when he informs his mother that the doll, Chucky, is alive and quotes him saying "His real name is Charles Lee Ray, and he's been sent down from Heaven by Daddy to play with me," and "He said Aunt Maggie was a real bitch and got what she deserved.". The next day Andy and Chucky go to the house of Chucky's former partner in crime, Eddie Caputo. Chucky sneaks in and blows up the house, killing Eddie and framing Andy. Andy shows even more possible insanity when he tells Chucky to talk and stop lying, and that Chucky will kill him if he lets out his secret. As a result, Andy became the prime suspect of Chucky's murders. After much pursuit of his most intended victim, Chucky decides to pursue Andy on his own and eventually begins the chant that made him a doll the night he was killed. However, Karen and Detective Mike Norris intervene just in time before Chucky finishes the chant and therefore take Andy's soul. Chucky is burned alive by Andy and then killed by being shot through the heart. The film ends with Andy, suspiciously and fearful, looking at Chucky's burnt remains as he leaves with Karen and Jack to take Mike to the hospital. Child's Play 2 (1990) Andy has been temporarily sent to a foster home until his mother, who was considered mentally unstable and has been undergoing psychiatric testing, can look after him again. Mike Norris is also absent from the film as he, according to a comic based on the series, under the threat of being fired, has been forced to reluctantly abandon the "Chucky is alive" case and leave Andy to his fate. Andy now finds himself terrorized once again in his new home by the revived Chucky, who was brought back to life by Play Pals (the company of the fictional good guys dolls of the series) to try to unsuccessfully prove the rumors about the Chucky doll wrong. Chucky even stalks young Andy at school and slays Andy's teacher. Later that day, Andy goes down to the basement to confront Chucky, resulting in a struggle between him and the possessed doll. To make it worse, Chucky frames Andy for the murder of his foster father. Andy's foster sister, Kyle, discovers her and Andy's foster mother has also been killed and realizes Chucky really is alive. She is held hostage and is forced to transport Chucky to Andy in the Good Guy Doll Factory. Chucky finds Andy taking his shoes and socks off at the orphanage, and takes him away. After Andy is nearly knocked unconscious, Chucky once again attempts to steal his body. However, after finishing the chant and nothing happens, Chucky realizes that his soul is trapped in the doll's body and it can no longer be done. Now that his doll body is human, he endures gruesome injuries, such as having his hand torn off and being forced to cut off his legs. Andy's body thwarts Chucky's soul in molten plastic, and together he and Kyle kill Chucky's body by inflating his head and causing it to explode. Both Andy and Kyle leave the Good Guy Doll Factory together towards uncertain unknown futures. Child's Play 3 (1991) Andy is now sixteen years old, and the incidents in the previous two films has permanently ruined his reputation and made him an outcast in front of everybody. He has been thrown out of numerous foster homes from foster homes, presumably for his inability to fit in. Social Services then enrolls Andy in a military academy as a last resort. Here, Andy is the center of Cadet Shelton's harassment, and Chucky has also been rebuilt and returns to stalk Andy once again. However, Chucky now realizes he is able to set a new goal to become human again, and reveals his true self to another boy named Ronald Tyler. Chucky confronts Andy in his boarding room and reveals that he intends to transfer his soul into a different child's body: Tyler, who Andy had befriended earlier in the film. During the academy's 'war game', Andy gets a girlfriend, Kristen De Silva, but loses his only other friend (besides Tyler) Whitehurst to Chucky. Eventually, Chucky's attempts to reach human form get thwarted again. After following Chucky (and Tyler, who is essentially Chucky's hostage) from the woods to a local carnival, and struggling with the possessed doll in a spook-house ride, Andy tosses Chucky into a large fan which dices him. Andy visits Kristen, who is being treated by EMTs, before being taken away by the questioning authorities as he is last seen riding off from the backseat of a police car. Bride of Chucky (Child's Play 4 1998) Although Andy never actually appeared nor was he even mentioned in Bride of Chucky, he is however referenced on a newspaper article in Tiffany's home van and it is titled: "Boy claims Doll was possessed by a serial killer's soul!". Curse of Chucky (Child's Play 6 2013) After the credits, an adult Andy gets a box from the delivery and brings it inside. As Andy was at the phone, Chucky cuts his way out of the box. As Chucky got out of the box, he saw a picture of Andy, Karen Barclay, and Kyle. As Chucky turned around, attempting to kill Andy, Andy points a gun directly at his face. As he was proceeding to shoot Chucky, he said one of his famous quotes "Play with this!". Andy then shot him and the screen turned pitch-black, most likely hinting that Chucky is killed once and for all. Trivia *He is besides, Chucky, the longest recurring character of the first three original Child's Play movies up until Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky, before finally returning in the post credits scene of Curse of Chucky. *He is one of the few characters from the first three original films still mentioned in the rest of the series. *There is no mention of Andy still in contact with other survivors like Detective Mike Norris, Kyle, or Ronald Tyler. *Robert Hy Gorman was considered for the role of Andy Barclay in the first Child's Play film and Jonathan Brandis auditioned for the role of Andy Barclay, age 16 in Child's Play 3. Category:Male Characters Category:Child's Play 1 Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Child's Play 3 Characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Survivors